Krug and Dr Brukosky
by PoeianDynasty
Summary: Uh oh, more blood!


Krug's Experience in the Hostel

Krug moaned. He couldn't see anything even though he was now regaining consciousness. He opened his heavy eyelids too see a faint blur of light in front of him that grew clearer as he continued to look at it. As he turned his attention to his own body he realized he couldn't move a muscle. He thought at first he was stiff from sleeping so long or from being passed out for a while. But as he struggled to move he soon realized there was nothing natural about his immobility. His movements became more and more exaggerated and dramatic as he thrashed harder and harder against his bonds. He realized he was strapped to a chair with his hands restricted behind his back and his wrists bound together. Likewise his feet were each bound to the the front legs of his chair that was bolted to the floor.

His vision was totally clear now. A dark shape was sitting in front of him, partially eclipsing the light in front of him. It was a man sitting in a chair staring at him blankly. "Who are you?", Krug screamed at the man. "What the hell am I doing here?" he continued to scream as he glanced wildly with fear around the room. The man was wearing a white uniform that looked like a physician's outfit. The man was mostly bald and wore small glasses. The man continued staring at him showing no sign of emotion. The man slowly got up out of his chair. As he walked toward Krug, Krug began to thrash with all of his might against his restraints, but with no success at budging them. The man seemed totally unaffected by his efforts. "HELP!" screamed Krug at the top of his lungs. "Someone please for fuck's sake help me!" His screams began to turn to sobbing yelps and whimpers.

The professional looking man took out a PDA from his pocket and began to read something on it causally, unconcerned with Krug's screams and thrashing. "Ah", the man said, "It appears I am the first customer on the list. I get the first pickings it seems." He chuckled maliciously and spoke with an Eastern European accent. He pulled the stool he was sitting on up close to Krug, right near him. He plopped down on it and looked into Krug's fearful eyes. "You sir have the honor of being my first patient as my new title, _Doctor_ Brukowsky." He smiled and patted Krug's head gentley.

Brukowsky got up and went over to a long table nearby that was covered with a long thin sheet. He threw the sheet off, revealing a wide assortment of power tools, hand tools, and other sharp instruments. He looked through the wide variety of tools until he found a particular set that he seemed to be looking for, a medical kit. He pulled out a surgical scalpel out of the kit and walked over to Krug, sitting next to him on the stool. "You see my good son, I was kicked out of medical school before getting my degree for unethically treating animals. Apparently they declared it inhumane to see how the lab rats would respond to me cutting them at random with the scalpel. Educational institutions these days, they aren't what they used to be, stifling inquiring minds. Luckily I found this place which allows me to truly study and continue my scientific research! How wonderful! You see, my professor caught me one day, playing with the little vermin, slashing their throats open, cutting their tails off. He tried to have security remove me from the premises on suspicion of mental illness. Well you see, he interfered with my playtime, so I took the scalpel and made for him and slashed his bloody throat open. I spent 15 years behind bars for that. Now I finally get to live out my dream!"

He smiled and stood up again with scalpel in hand, inspecting Krug's head. Krug was now whimpering in fear. Brukowsky began to playfully hum as he placed the sharp tip of the scalpel on the middle of Krug's forearm, where he pushed the blade down into his arm, and began to cut slowly towards Krug's hand. He dug down deeper and deeper as Krug screamed painful gasping screams. Blood seeped out of Krug's arm, dripping down slowly onto the floor. When the blade reached the back of Krug's wrist he lifted the blade out of his arm and admired his "work." He put his face close to Krug's arm and smiled with delight. Krug whimpered in pain. "You piece of shit", Krug sneered. "I'm gonna fuck your ass up, worse than I did that pretty little girl," he snickered and sneered, smiling back at the "Doctor." Brukowsky smiled back , "You truly are an animal, you fit wonderfully in this...lab," he chuckled mirthlessly. Krug's evil smile fell from his face. He knew there was more experimenting to come. More torment, more torture.

Brukowsky made another incision in Krug's arm. A horizontal incision across the long vertical incision, creating a distorted "X" in Krug's forearm. Krug screamed louder and felt his energy begin to leave him as generous amounts of blood began to spill from the large wound. He had more blood left, maybe someone would come for him, maybe this "doctor" would stop and be satisfied.

Krug's arm was completely red with blood now. But Dr. B wasen't finished. "Oh dear," he muttered. "This may be infected if I don't do something." Dr. B went back to the tool table and laid the blood soaked scalpel back into the medical kit. He rummaged through the tools to find what he needed. There it was, a reciprocating saw with a shiny new demolition blade already attached. It had a fresh new batter attached to it. This would do the trick. Krug faintly looked up to see what Dr. B was doing. When he saw Dr. B heading towards him with the mechanized blade he cursed. "Fuck you...fuck you you psychopathic basterd..." Krug sneered weakly. "Oh really?" Dr. B replied. "Does not look like you have much room to talk...child raper...murderer..." his grin turned to an evil sneer, a frown. "I must work fast to stop this infection sonny" he said coldly. Krug struggled again, but Dr. B tightened his upper arm's restraining belt so tight it wouldn't move, period. Dr. B placed the blade below the tight restraining belt and tightly squeezed the saw's trigger start. The machine bellowed out loudly, screeching with indignation. The blade instantly sunk into Krug's arm, dove in as if it was alive. It all happened so fast. Krug felt the churning blade slice through the meat of his arm like butter, searing pain signals clouding his brain. Blood spurted out like a fountain. Human meat pattered to the floor with a loud nasty thump. The blade hit the bone. Dr. B clasped the saw with both hands and forced it down as hard as he could. The saw groaned as it dove through the thick arm bone.

Bone dust flew up for a moment, thickened with chunks of blood and meat. After several seconds, Dr. B had cleared the bone and went on to butcher the rest of the arm clean off Krug's body. His arm fell to the floor with a loud clump and it's insides began to leak out onto the floor. He blacked out. He woke up in a straight jacket in a padded cell, in a totally silent place. He felt dizzy. He looked at his right shoulder where a bunch of needle puncture holes were. This institution he was in had been drugging him. He hoped they would never send him back to the frightening and nightmarish world of the Hostel.


End file.
